totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Cody
''Biography'' Cody (The Guy With Magic Pants) was a contestant in Season One, and was placed on Killer Bass. He was known for his running gag that included him pulling random items out of his pants, usually to his advantage. He was a friendly guy, who can take charge, he did so in Down in the Chumps. Despite his "friendliness", however, his numerous eliminations caused him to be regarded as an antagonist, or anti-hero. Cody will be returning in season three. It is unknown if he is still the leader of an alliance since one person isn't returning to the third season. Season one When Cody came to the island he automatically was hitting on Lindsay, Lewshana, Heather, Bridgette, and Katie. Lindsay was the only one out of the girls to laugh. Owen hugged Cody once he came and then showed him to his bunk. Cody was surprised when he saw team. He thought he should've been put on Owen's team, but quickly got over it when he found out he was on Gwen's team. In "Down in the Chumps" Cody was seen jumping down with DJ because they both were scared to death. When Cody go tin he was already under all the goop. So Trent saved him and Cody congratulated him by giving him a cupcake. The following episode Duncan and Cody was up until 4:57 am and Cody asked him if he could help him get a girl. Then Duncan locked Cody outside and went to bed. During the challenge Katie asked Cody if he knew how to fix her computer at home, and right before he could answer Harold said he could do just about anything. That's when Heather snapped at Harold and pulled him and Cody by the ear, and dumped them both in the trash can. In the Confessionals: Cody said that he was aiming to get Gwen but he knew that Trent (one of his friends) liked her too. So he tried just to be on good terms with her. Throughout episodes 1-9 Gwen has only told Cody to shut up and then pushed him in the bushes. Overall it semmed like Cody didn't mind. In "Camp Dock" Cody tried to get in the same tent as Gwen but DJ beat him to it and Cody ran right into a tree. Cody did pretty decent in staying in the forest. He peed in his pants a lot, but he got out because he was chased by Heather. Tyler admitted that he felt bad for Cody and Harold, and Ezekiel decided to do something nice for him. Justin on that same episode asked Cody if he was a baby and Cody freaked out and DJ held him in his hands. When Gwen was out instead of Duncan Cody got a big fit about it and thought Duncan was held responsible for her elimination and then Duncan stated that he evn told Gwen he wouldn't vote her off and that's when Courtney got a little jealous. Cody felt stupid and then he along with Beth, DJ, Duncan, Lewshana, Lindsay, Harold, Bridgette, and Owen said good-bye to her. The next episode Cody didn't really say anything at all but how he was kind of crushing on Lindsay but Lindsay rejected him in a way that they became friends. When Cody was eliminated Ezekiel felt depressed and went to bed. Duncan actually said chow to him and they high-five. Lindsay hugs Cody, Owen fist bumbs him, Harold, and Tyler give him hugs. Also Lewshana and Bridgette simpily just kissed him on the cheek. Cody was satisfied with the friends he made and wondered where Ezekiel was. DJ said bye and he left. Cody wasn't mentioned for the rest of the season except in Playa Des Losers. Season two In "The Beast Within" Cody was happy but scared when the monster attacked and jumped into Gwen's arms. Cody wasn't seen anymore until he was announced the winner of his team. In "Fartagus" Cody wakes up and gets licked by Owen and Owen thinks he's a candy-cane.